


Butter Problem

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, M/M, dorks baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway is out of butter before he had a chance to make Christmas treats. Desperate he calls Denmark for help.</p>
<p>cute immature dorks baking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago with a plan to post it around Christmas... happy holidays everyone

Christmas was just around the corner, and Norway was getting his house prepared for holiday festivities. He put out decorations and his tree was ready for when the other Nordics arrive tomorrow to decorate it together as a family. He was proud at his work. Last thing on his list was making chrismas treats. He opened the cupboard to see if he had all of the ingredients. He pulled out everything inside, before he realised he was out of butter. He started to panic. He opened the fridge, but came out empty. Norway looked at his kitchen clock to see if it’s too late to go to do last minute grocery shopping. He still had few minutes before shops were closed. He grabbed his wallet and his coat and ran out of the door. Once he arrived at the shop he started his search for butter. Just as his luck would have it, they were none, and this was the fourth shop he searched. He gave up. He pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts. First one he dialed was Iceland. His little brother had to have spare butter, right?

“Hello?”

“Hey Icey, it’s big brother—”

“You are not my big brother” Iceland interrupted coldly.

“—this is embarrassing, but… I ran out of butter.” Norway ignored the interruption, and could hear his brother laughing on the other line.

“Ahahahaa, I told you not to eat that much butter! Oh god this is too funny!”

“Are you done?” Norway tried to sound as stoic as he didn’t feel.

“Oh gohahahad! I’m done, I’m so done” Iceland calmed himself down, he still continued to snort. “So you are out of butter?”

“Yes. I’m out of butter and I still didn’t made Pepperkaker.” this time Norway failed to sound not as embarrassed as he felt. Iceland had another laughing fit.

“This is too funny! You are killing me bror! Hahhahahaha” with that being said Norway hung up the phone.

Norway sighed as he dialed another number.

“Hi, Tino speaking.”

“Finland it’s me.”

“Oh hey, Nor. I was just going to take Hana to Roitsu. I was so busy with this years Christmas I realised Hana is always alone so… How are things on your end? Is everything ready for tomorrow?”

“Uhmm… yeah everything is ready, but…”

“Oh no. Did something happen? Are you hurt? Did the christmas tree fall on you?” It amused Norway how Finland gets easily worried, especially around christmas. To be fair last year a tree did fell on that years host, that being Denmark.

“I’m… I just ran out of butter.”

“Oh god. I was imaging you with a broken leg. I’m glad you’re fine.”

“I’m not fine, I ran out of butter. Before I could get to make my Tykklefser.”

“I’m sorry, Lukas. I wish I could help, but I’m busy you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure thing. Merry Christmas, Lukas.” The line ended after that.

Norway had a little debate with himself on who should he call next. Before he called the one he knew would give him entire stack of butter that would last a year if he asked.

“Yellow?” the annoying voice on the other side made Norway back away his phone from his ear.

“Danmark…”

“Norge! How good you called I just made risengrød for tomorrow. Oh and I picked up fresh Julebryg, so I am 100% ready for tomorrow! How about you?”

“I… I’m out of butter.” Norway confessed, failing to not sound as despairate as he felt.

“I figured this was bound to happen.” Denmark said as he tried not to laugh “ Let me guess. You ran out of butter before you made any Christmas treats?”

Norway wanted to summon a black hole to swallow him, or Denmark, either one is fine by him.

“And you already called Icey and Fin, and they couldn’t help you out?”

“Danmark.”

“I’ll be at you place in half an hour. With butter.”

Half an hour later Denmark arrived at Norway’s house, as he said, with butter and of course beer.

“Let’s get cooking, good looking.” Denmark said as he invited himself to the norwegian’s kitchen.

“Danmark, what do you think you are doing?”

“Helping you out. Come on, don’t look at me like that. It’s going to be fun. Let’s get our hands busy. So what’s the first thing we are making? Pepperkaker? ”

“Sure. But don’t touch any—”

“I know you like my cooking, and I know your recipes by heart. Relax your pretty little head. Do you have all ingredients?”

“I do now” Norway took the butter away from the Dane.

“So let’s get started.” Denmark took out a pot. “Can you pass me the syrup, Sugar.”

“Did you just call me Sugar?” Norway gave Denmark what he needed.

Denmark put the syrup, butter and sugar mixed filled pot onto a stove.

“We have a solid few minutes until the sugar is melted. What do you say we open up this beer I brought and relax as we wait.” Norway now more relaxed, took him up on this offer.

The two haven’t even finished their second bottle when Norway checked to see if the mixture was ready to continue. Once he saw that the sugar was completely melted he took the pot off the stove and turned it off.

“Is it ready?” Norway heard Denmark’s voice ringing through out the kitchen.

“It needs too cool down before we add the cream. You know that.”

“I know, but it would take like what? Two to five minutes?”

“I can handle this by myself now, you can go home now.”

“Nah. I like it here. Plus if I go home now I would have to pay again for the trip back here tomorrow. So I might as well sleep over. It won’t be the first time.”

Norway took a whipping cream and shook the bottle. He took a sip of the white cream before he added it to the mix.

“Wow are you really going to countine without me? I thought we were palls!” Denmark was now pouting next to Norway.

Instead of doing something mature, Norway sprayed cream all over Denmark’s face , surprising the other man.

“Well two can play that game!” Denmark smiled as he took a handful of flour and threw it not so gently in Norway’s face.

“Oh it is ON!” Norway sprayed whipping cream into Denmark’s hair.

“Oh no, you didn’t.”

“Oh but I did.” Norway smirked as he licked off some of the cream off his fingers.

Denmark now pinned down Norway against the corner of the kitchen. Their faces just inches apart, Norway took a chance to confuse the Dane by licking off the whipped cream on his cheek and nose. As always, this tactic worked, for a few seconds that is. As Norway was smirking, Denmark could feel his heart pounding. He took his chance to press his lips against Norway’s. Norway’s eyes closed as he enjoyed the closeness with the other man. The kiss was gentle but in the same time strong and full of passion. The moment was broken by Norway, remembering that they still have Pepperkaker to finish, he pushed the Dane away.

“Can we continue this after we put the Pepperkaker into the fridge?” Dane kissed Norway on the lips again, before he nodded in agreement.


End file.
